Ending the Torture
by Jane Glass
Summary: Maybe he's suffered too long...maybe he's tired of it...maybe it's time he got what he wants for once. (death and suicide and the lot, but nothing too detailed)


**Ending the Torture **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. I'll tell you if or when I do.**

**A.N.: Hello, just me making another Albedo story. I got the main idea for this one by re-watching some Albedo episodes. This story was also inspired by my 'Never Ending Torture' and a friend of mine (in RL) gave me some ideas.**

**Warning(s): Violence, spoilers for Ben 10, violence reference, suicide, death, mentions of death, may be depressing…don't read it if you don't like any of that.**

* * *

"Well, what do you think? You want it?"

I look around, noticing the clean smell of the warehouse once used to store weapons. I suppose if I had found this middle age human male sooner, then he would not have had to go through the troubles of cleaning the place, after all, it's not like I'll be using this place to store anything other than myself.

"Yes, it's perfect." An empty warehouse that used to store weapons, what could be better for what I have in mind?

"Okay, you know the price." I nod once before handing over a bag of the amount of money he'd asked for. He hadn't asked for much, since this place needs repairs, but that's one of the reasons I wanted this place. It's an empty_ broken_ warehouse that used to store weapons…wonderful for my use.

The male human turns and leaves me to my new place. I lock the door, even though I don't care if Tennyson or his friends find me…I suppose it makes me feel safe.

"Now then," I mumble to myself, walking over to a corner before sitting down and setting my half-empty bag of chili cheese fries down next to me.

It had taken a while to get the right components to make my Ultimatix the way it is, but I still don't have what I need to get my old form. I don't want to be back in my normal form though. I have come to the conclusion that my normal body means little compared to my anger, sadness, and many other feelings that I am not used to…feelings that had started growing stronger ever since I started trying to get my normal form back.

It's all meaningless now. I will never say this out loud, but truthfully, I still remember the glimpse of genius I'd seen when I had Azmuth's superior brain. It hurts to know that I hadn't seen all of it earlier.

Nothing to do about it now, though…. I press the new button on the Ultimatix and sigh as the countdown begins.

It won't be long now.

I grab some chili cheese fries and begin eating, savoring the salty, cheesy, and meaty flavor and the heat in my mouth. It's absolutely disgusting. It might be better if I didn't think of Ben Tennyson every time I ate the disgustingly delicious snack…but at the same time…he's getting the last laugh…and as the humans would say: It's my just desert that he gets the last laugh because my last meal would be one of Ben's favorite foods.

I really do wish this hadn't happened. My suffering, Ben's suffering…whoever suffered…I wish I hadn't done any of it. I can't bring myself to explain it though…I felt betrayed by Azmuth…I just wanted to be me…and then I wanted revenge because he made me stay in a revolting human body.

It all seemed so unfair of him.

_"Albedo, through your arrogant act of rebellion, you have proven yourself a lesser being. You shall remain as you are, in a prison of your own making._

_"No! You can't!"_

_"I have."_

_"I hate you!"_

I remember it all very clearly. I had gone to earth, searching for Ben...searching for the Omnitrix. I had found him…maybe I'd been too mean…. I hadn't meant what I had said to Azmuth…how could I?

He's always been like my father, so no matter what, I can never hate him. I can say as much, I can lie to everyone and myself, I can pretend it is true, but I and anyone close enough can see what the truth really is.

No matter what, he will always be the closest thing to a father that I have.

And I know I've shown some worse things since then, but I never meant to. I don't know what happened.

It won't happen again.

"Not long now," I whisper as the Ultimatix reaches 60 seconds and continues to 59.

I eat the rest of the fries while listening to the beeping sound.

"Azmuth…I'm sorry."

The countdown finally comes to an end…and so does my suffering.


End file.
